


Révolution

by Alilium



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilium/pseuds/Alilium
Summary: Naruto est mort. Les Kages ont disparu, de même que les démons à queues. Les Cinq Grands Pays Ninjas semblent avoir courbé l'échine. Uchiha Sasuke compte désormais accomplir sa révolution. "Vraiment le Hokage est celui qui balaie de ses flammes les ténèbres des cinq villages. Et se repaît de leurs cendres pour renaître."Monde alternatif, Hamura/Hagoromo Kekkei Genkai, Post chap 695





	1. Chapitre 1:

_Voilà un an que je travaille sur cette histoire et je viens la partager avec vous aujourd'hui. Si vous avez lu le résumé, je pense que vous avez déjà une petite idée du sujet. Tout est partie d'une idée que j'ai eu un jour en lisant le tome 72 de Naruto. J'ai eu envie de réécrire la fin suivant une issue différente. Dans ce monde alternatif à l'histoire originale, le combat qui oppose Sasuke et Naruto dans la Vallée de la Fin s'achève sur la Victoire d'Uchiha et le décès d'Uzumaki. L'action reprend deux ans plus tard (à la même époque que le film The Last, si ça peut vous aider à vous situer). Je ne veux pas trop en dire. L'histoire s'en chargera! Attention, je préfère autant vous prévenir que les personnages risquent d'être différents. Les circonstances font qu'ils ont quelque peu changé. J'ai volontairement égrainé les informations, le décor va se planter petit à petit.  
_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1:  
**

_Naruto est mort._

Couchée sur le dos, bras écartés, elle prêtait l'oreille aux échos lointains qui animaient la bâtisse. Son regard errait sans but précis, parcourait ce décor familier, ce cadre rassurant que constituait sa chambre. Petite, elle s'y réfugiait souvent lorsque la pression paternelle s'exerçait à son paroxysme. En ce temps-là, les murs étaient recouverts d'autant d'oshibana qu'ils pouvaient en porter. Elle passait des heures entières à confectionner ces images composées de fleurs pressées. Les colifichets de l'enfance avaient cependant laissé la place au vide. Ne restaient plus que les meubles, témoins immuables du temps qui s'écoulait invariablement. Quelques bruits filtraient depuis l'extérieur, en dépit des portes coulissantes fermées. _Le timbre d'une voix, le heurt des branches, le claquement des ailes d'un oiseau contre le vent, l'écoulement d'une gouttière, le bruissement de l'eau du bassin de la cour…_ Elle énumérait cette longue suite de sons, sciemment ou inconsciemment. Le grincement du plancher parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles, il pliait, craquait sous les pas reconnaissables de sa petite sœur qui s'approchait. Pour la première fois ses traits figés se déridèrent et un froncement de sourcils se dessina sur son visage. La jeune femme roula alors sur le côté, de façon à faire face à l'ouverture toujours close. Une main se glissa entre les deux panneaux amovibles qui furent séparés de quelques centimètres. Les trames de bois s'ébranlèrent légèrement. Derrière le papier de riz qui recouvrait le shoji, se détachait désormais une silhouette.

Hinata détaillait à présent le visage encore poupin de sa cadette de quatorze ans. Les épaules droites, les mains sur les genoux, Hanabi se tenait face à elle, assise à même le sol. L'adolescente dont les habits aux couleurs autrefois chatoyantes avaient été remplacés par un kimono d'un gris froid. Où donc était passé cet air goguenard que d'aucuns lui connaissaient ? Les poings serrées, Hanabi voyait les jointures de ses mains pâlir. Hinata demeurait étendue sur le sol comme indifférente. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se redresser, de se rendre plus présentable, ni même de la saluer. Pourquoi faire preuve de cérémonie, à quoi bon s'embarrasser de faux-semblant ? Aujourd'hui comme hier, la situation resterait inchangée. Quand se rendrait-elle à l'évidence ? Quand cesserait-elle pour de bon de s'accrocher à cette carcasse inerte ? Devant la passivité de l'adolescente, Hinata se détourna tout à fait d'elle jusqu'à en oublier sa présence. Déjà son esprit dérivait. Le bras gourd, elle retomba à nouveau sur le dos. La jeune femme étudiait maintenant le motif de paille serrée du tatami imprimé sur sa peau. Combien la pièce en dénombrait-elle en tout et pour tout ? Intérieurement, elle en faisait le compte. Il lui semblait avoir lu quelque part que les tatamis faisaient l'objet d'une règlementation impliquant une standardisation de leurs dimensions. _Six pieds trois pouces de long, trois pieds deux pouces de large, épaisse de quatre pousses…_ Le doute s'insinuait en elle, le souvenir restait vague et incertain. Un vannier lui avait expliqué qu'il en existait de deux sortes, en paille de riz ou de blé. Ainsi, elle se perdait assez aisément dans ce type de considération sans réel intérêt. Cet exercice pouvait durer des heures. Des jours entiers s'écoulaient de la sorte sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, une commodité inestimable.

-Le temps n'est pas au mauvais, aujourd'hui. Peut-être pourrions-nous chausser des getas et aller nous promener ensemble, suggéra soudain Hanabi d'une voix mal assurée, venant rompre le silence ainsi que le cours de ses pensées.

Bien sûr, elle savait cette tentative parfaitement vaine. Pourtant, inlassablement, jour après jour elle répétait ses visites dans l'espoir toujours infructueux d'observer un changement, d'obtenir quelque chose. Était-ce par pur désintéressement ou pour satisfaire sa propre vanité ? Espérait-elle être celle qui parviendrait à sortir sa sœur de son état léthargique, de son apathie ? Hanabi se posait parfois la question et redoutait la réponse. Mais le simple fait de s'interroger, ne témoignait-il pas d'une certaine forme de sincérité ? Elle souffrait du déclin de son aînée. Hinata ne pouvait se remettre de cette honte. De leur honte à tous… Le souvenir vivace la hantait toujours. Le flot ininterrompu de larmes, le visage crispé par la douleur, le cri silencieux pourtant déchirant de l'âme, la beauté de ses traits mêlée à l'horreur de ce chagrin intolérable… Tout comme si elle était morte ce jour-là avec lui, avec eux. Cette sœur qu'elle avait tantôt admirée, tantôt méprisée, convaincue de sa faiblesse par les figures d'autorité qu'incarnaient son père et son grand-père. Ce respect que lui inspirait la jeune femme vivait encore en elle. Il animait son regard lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur Hinata. Sans grande conviction, Hanabi releva la tête et prit sur elle. Elle tâcha alors d'esquisser un sourire convainquant, la mâchoire crispée à en avoir mal. Le naturel, même ça elles semblaient l'avoir perdu. Ses dernières paroles demeurèrent suspendues. Hinata ne lui répondrait pas, pas plus que demain sans doute. Lentement, comme on l'aurait fait pour ne pas effrayer l'animal sauvage, elle se redressa.

-Kô passera surement t'apporter une collation dans l'après-midi, dit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.

Surement ? Que signifiait surement ? Son alimentation dépendait-elle désormais du bon vouloir de Kô ?! Ainsi, si ce dernier n'estimait pas nécessaire de lui apporter un plateau, elle pouvait mourir de faim ? _Injuste, je suis injuste…_ Kô ne chercherait jamais à lui nuire. Pas lui qui depuis toujours veillait à sa protection. Hanabi avait sans doute simplement manifesté son ignorance concernant les horaires de ses repas. Si rapidement la colère avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. Elle perdait si facilement la maîtrise de ses émotions. Les dents serrées, elle tentait de réprimer ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait et la touchait à l'âme. Hinata ramena ses jambes à hauteur de ses bras, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Ses mains se glissèrent à la naissance de ses cheveux, les serrant par poignées. Elle tentait de canaliser ce flot d'émotions contradictoires. Roulée en boule, elle se fermait au monde qui l'entourait pour mieux s'en protéger.

Les heures s'écoulèrent imperceptiblement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva dans l'obscurité. Au-dehors, le jour semblait se coucher. Hinata paraissait s'être endormie comme en témoignait la marque du tissu de sa manche sur sa joue. La jeune femme se redressa péniblement. Elle sentit quelque chose de mou choir à ses pieds. Un châle en laine reposait à présent à terre, quelqu'un l'avait visiblement déposé sur ses épaules pendant son sommeil. Une délicate marque d'attention, s'il en est. Dans un premier temps, ses jambes lui répondirent avec difficulté. Et tandis qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser la couverture, elle crut un instant perdre l'équilibre. Elle se rattrapa in extremis sur le kotatsu qui trônait dans un coin, flanqué de quelques coussins épars. Hinata aperçut alors le plateau déposé sur la petite table. Kô était passé par-là. Cependant, le parfum pourtant alléchant du curry ne suscita pas l'effet escompté. Loin de lui ouvrir l'appétit, la vision de cette assiette lui noua un peu plus l'estomac. La jeune femme préféra gagner la porte coulissante. Kô avait laissé le shoji entrouvert afin de permettre à la brise fraiche de pénétrer dans sa chambre et de l'aérer. Ou bien était-ce Hanabi ? Le ciel se teintait de nuances d'orange, de jaune, de bleu et de rose. Hinata rejoignit le couloir extérieur parqueté et le longea d'une extrémité à l'autre. Elle put progresser dans la maison sans craindre de rencontrer âme qui vive. À cette heure-ci, tous vaquaient à leurs occupations, s'attelaient aux préparatifs du diner… La jeune femme atteignit enfin le genkan, le vestibule du bâtiment. Elle chaussa alors sa paire de sandales rouges et tâcha de refermer la porte d'entrée avec discrétion.

Le chant des suzumushis (grillons japonais) accompagnait le coucher du soleil. Lors de l'une de ses visites, Hanabi lui avait remémoré un vieux souvenir. Quand elles étaient petites, elles avaient un jour confectionné un takekago. Cette cage en bambou dans laquelle on peut placer divers insectes. Les deux sœurs s'étaient ensuite mises en tête d'attraper un grillon pour le placer à l'intérieur et ainsi pouvoir écouter son chant. Hanabi racontait certainement cette histoire pour meubler le silence, pensant que sa sœur était inattentive. Mais elle écoutait.

Ses pas l'éloignaient de la bâtisse principale du clan Hyûga. Celle-ci tendait à disparaître derrière elle à mesure qu'elle avançait. Hinata suivait le sentier de terre battu sans vraiment y réfléchir, empruntant ce chemin familier gravé dans son esprit. Cette voie menait au centre de Konohagakure. Le village se dressait devant elle, des rangées de bâtiments et de maisons aux volets fermés se succédaient. Bientôt, les réverbères viendraient éclairer les rues plongées dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. Deux ans auparavant, l'avenue au milieu de laquelle elle se tenait, grouillait surement de monde en cette heure d'affluence. Aujourd'hui, les gens se terraient chez eux aussitôt la journée de travail achevée. La vie locale ne semblait plus avoir cours. Il valait mieux éviter de paraître en groupe, tout rassemblement ou toute association non déclarée étant proscris. Pour peu qu'il paraisse suspect, tout individu pouvait faire l'objet d'une arrestation, aussi arbitraire soit-elle. Du moins, c'était là ce qui se racontait. Le pouvoir en place "œuvrait" pour un maintien de la paix. Il fallait en passé par là, semblait-il. Du moins était-ce l'argument phare dont ils usaient afin de justifier ces mesures. Ou comment étouffer tout sursaut de révolte dans l'œuf… Mais qui s'y risquerait ? Tout contrindiquait une quelconque tentative. Une entreprise vaine qui ne pourrait se solder que par une issue fatale. Même elle le savait.

Au détour d'une rue, une façade vitrée l'interpella. Heurtée, confrontée brutalement à son propre reflet, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une inconnue aux traits pourtant familiers. Le regard hagard de ce double la fixait, la jaugeait. Elle porta sa main droite à son visage. Tout à coup semblable au bébé qui découvre son reflet pour la première fois, et prend conscience qu'il est une entité distincte des gens qui l'entourent. Se regarder plus longtemps lui devint impossible. La jeune femme s'arracha à cette vision.

-Difficile de se regarder en face, pas vrai ?

Hinata sursauta face à cette irruption soudaine dans cet instant d'intimité. Sur la défensive, elle se retourna promptement. Ses longs cheveux en balayèrent le visage du nouveau venu. Ils retombèrent en cascade dans son dos. Elle eut ce geste de recul instinctif qui sembla déstabiliser le jeune homme. Shikamaru Nara fixait Hinata Hyûga qui fuyait ostensiblement son regard, tout cela dans une ambiance des plus étranges. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on attendait d'une réunion entre deux anciens camarades d'école. Elle n'espérait certainement pas le rencontrer, ni maintenant, ni demain, ni même jamais, lui comme tous les autres. L'effroi et la stupéfaction se lisaient sur son visage. L'air flegmatique de Shikamaru demeurait inchangé, qu'importent les années. Il portait des habits civils, ce qui offrait un contraste saisissant. Lui qui à une époque était indissociable de son uniforme de Chûnin. Nara la dévisageait avec insistance, comme s'il tentait de procéder à un examen de sa personne. Ce qui ajoutait à l'embarra croissant d'Hinata. Brusquement, il haussa les épaules et lui tourna transitoirement le dos. Elle le vit fourrer sa main dans sa poche, visiblement en quête d'un objet quelconque. Il en ressortit un paquet de cigarettes entamé. Shikamaru en fit glisser une sur la paume de sa main, puis rangea l'étui à sa place initiale.

-Ça te dérange si je m'en grille une ? l'interrogea-t-il familièrement.

Hinata garda le silence.

-Qui ne dit mot consent.

Shikamaru lui lança un regard furtif. La testait-il ? La jeune femme se posa un instant la question. Il semblait guetter ses réactions. La cigarette au bec, il en alluma l'extrémité à l'aide de son briquet. Quelques secondes plus tard, il inhalait la fumée avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

-Tu sais ce qui se dit à ton sujet ? On raconte que tu es folle. Que tu ne sors jamais de chez toi, que tu ne quittes plus ta chambre…

Il s'exprimait de façon tout à fait détachée, concentré sur le nuage de fumée qui se dégageait de sa cigarette.

-Tu m'as pourtant l'air plutôt claire, observa-t-il. Tu n'es pas très causante mais bon tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été.

La fumée lui piquait les yeux. Bientôt, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de se frotter le visage du revers de sa manche droite. Elle tenta alors de réprimer une quinte de toux, peu habituée aux fumeurs. Elle en tira au moins un avantage. Il lui était ainsi plus aisé de dissimuler son trouble. Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer ce frisson désagréable qui lui traversait l'échine.

-Un jour, je devrais faire de même. Donner tout l'embarra possible et imaginable à mon entourage ! Quoique je n'en mène pas large devant ma mère.

Ses paroles la piquèrent au vif. Et c'était exactement l'effet recherché. Elle le toisa avec une extrême froideur. Shikamaru soutint son regard, nullement impressionné.

-Et lui, tu crois qu'il est là aujourd'hui ?

D'un mouvement de tête, Nara indiqua la direction opposée. Hinata suivit son regard. Au bout de l'avenue se trouvait un bâtiment au rouge caractéristique, le centre névralgique de Konoha. _L'ancien bureau du…_ Hinata porta instinctivement sa main à sa poitrine. Elle sentait le malaise venir. Ses tempes sifflaient déjà.

-Encore qu'il pourrait être ailleurs. Il a l'embarra du choix avec les Cinq Grands Pays. Avec sa pupille, un déplacement n'est qu'une formalité...

Un son aigu vrillait ses oreilles, la migraine était imminente.

-Dommage pour les visages de pierre, hein ? Enfin, c'est une époque révolue. Toi comme moi, nous ne sommes plus des ninjas.

-Tais-toi ! Je m'en fiche, tu m'entends ?! Garde ton ironie pour ceux que ça intéresse ! Cracha-t-elle à bout de souffle, écrasée par le poids de ces paroles.

Elle manquait subitement cruellement d'oxygène. Hinata avait beau se tenir en extérieur, l'air semblait lui faire défaut. La rue prenait désormais une allure oppressante, comme si les immeubles se repliaient sur elle. Shikamaru l'observait sans mot dire. Une étrange lueur animait son regard. Finalement, il céda à un profond soupir. Il ferma les yeux, exerçant une légère pression sur ses paupières du bout de ses doigts.

-Tu vois que tu peux parler.

Cette remarque parut momentanément la figer sur place. Le temps d'un instant, elle effaça tous les symptômes qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusqu'ici.

-C'est sain, tu sais, d'exprimer sa colère ! Ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.

Shikamaru leva un instant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et dépourvu de nuages. Les mains dans les poches, le regard ailleurs, dans une posture qui lui était propre.

-Mais tu sais moi, cette ironie qui te débecte, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Par les temps qui courent… Là où est l'ironie, commence la liberté*.

L'air grave de Nara se mua en un sourire maladroit. Il ramena son bras gauche à hauteur de son visage. Sa manche glissa le long de son poignet et révéla une montre.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Mais avant ça, j'ai deux conseils à te donner. Le premier, tu ferais bien de raccourcir ta frange. Parce que à ce rythme, tu vas abimer ta vue. Je crois savoir que les yeux revêtent une importance toute particulière dans ton clan. Tu risques de dérégler ta vision si tu continues comme ça. Et puis, sans vouloir te froisser, on dirait un spectre.

Par réflexe, Hinata posa sa main droite sur son front. D'imposantes mèches de cheveux lui tombaient effectivement devant les yeux. Un détail qu'elle négligeait depuis un certain temps. Perdue dans cet examen de sa propre apparence, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas que Shikamaru avait commencé à s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

-Deuxième conseil…

Elle releva la tête, interpellée.

-Évite de te promener toute seule en pleine nuit. Tu pourrais te faire arrêter…

Puis trop bas pour être audible :

\- À moins que ce ne soit ce que tu cherches.

* * *

Un calme plat régnait dans la résidence principale. Une légère brise secouait les quelques plantes du jardin intérieur. Des insectes s'aventuraient dans le bassin et décrivaient des cercles sur l'eau. De là où elle se trouvait, Hinata ne pouvait apercevoir les carpes Koï tapies dans les profondeurs de la mare artificielle. D'autant mieux dissimulées qu'il faisait nuit. Un chemin de gravier jouxtait l'étendue d'eau et menait au salon de thé. Les lanternes accrochées à la poutre du pavillon se balançaient sous le vent, elles brillaient encore d'une faible lueur. La lumière qui filtrait depuis les shojis indiquait que son père ne dormait pas encore. Si elle s'approchait suffisamment, elle serait certainement en mesure d'apercevoir son ombre. Cette pensée la conforta dans son idée de se hâter de regagner sa chambre. La jeune femme pressa le pas, forçant sur ses jambes. Enfin elle aperçut la porte de ses appartements, au bout du couloir. Cependant, elle stoppa net. Sa vision périphérique ne la trahissait jamais. Tournant la tête de côté, Hinata constata par elle-même l'efficacité de sa vue, frange ou pas frange. Appuyé contre la cloison, Kô paraissait l'avoir attendue. Elle fut tentée de lui demander s'il tentait de retenir le mur, par peur qu'il ne s'effondre. Mais elle s'en abstint.

-Ainsi vous étiez sortie, mademoiselle. Je n'ai rien dit de votre disparition à votre père.

D'aucuns s'interrogeaient sans doute sur la présence de Kô au côté d'Hinata. Lui qui officiait autrefois à son service en tant que garde du corps. Aujourd'hui, ses tâches correspondaient davantage à celles d'une gouvernante ou d'un infirmier. Kô avait accepté cette charge. Celle de s'occuper de l'hikikomori qu'elle était aux yeux de sa famille.

-Quitte à sortir, vous auriez peut-être pu accepter l'invitation de mademoiselle Hanabi.

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ? s'entendit-elle répondre.

Kô la dévisagea un court instant, puis baissa la tête.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas la seule à rencontrer des difficultés. On en demande beaucoup à votre petite sœur. Votre père et votre grand-père fondent de grands espoirs sur elle. Bien plus aujourd'hui qu'il y a deux ans. Elle aurait besoin de…

-Et alors ? C'est elle qui a accepté cette fonction.

Sans un regard pour elle, il se redressa complètement. Prenant appui sur l'angle du mur, il s'arrêta subitement.

-Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant.

Sur ses dernières paroles, Kô prit congé d'elle. Il la laissa là, figée sur place. Bientôt, ses jambes ne lui offrirent plus le moindre soutien et plièrent sous son propre poids. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux. Qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui à formuler des reproches à son encontre ? Si elle les gênait autant, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle disparaisse. C'était tout ce qu'elle attendait. Disparaître… Le reste n'avait que peu d'importance.

_*Citation légèrement reformulée et empruntée à Victor Hugo: " Sachant que c'est à l'ironie  
Que commence la liberté. cf La Légende des siècles_


	2. Chapitre 2:

_Le chapitre 2 termine la phase introductive de l'histoire. La première partie est plus légère. La seconde révèle les premiers enjeux. J'ai la trame bien en tête. J'en garde beaucoup sous le coude, car je ne tiens pas à utiliser toutes mes cartes dès le début. Au fil du temps, l'histoire va gagner en intensité. Au prochain chapitre, on rentre dans du concret.  
_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 

* * *

**Chapitre 2: **

-Hinata !

Les murs tremblaient sur son passage. Le parquet grinçait, émettait un bruit inhabituel et profondément inquiétant. N'allait-elle pas finir par traverser le plancher ? Sans s'en soucier le moins du monde, l'éclair orange poursuivait sa course folle. Il filait à toute allure, évoluait entre les obstacles qu'il évitait avec habileté et grâce. Plusieurs fois, il tourna sur lui-même à la manière d'un tourbillon et évoqua à plus d'un le mouvement du Hakkeshô Kaiten (le Tourbillon Divin du Hakke). Au virage, l'adolescente s'agrippa de sa main gauche à une poutre porteuse. Toute la vitesse emmagasinée se reporta sur son bras. Elle se laissa alors glisser sur le sol ciré dans un dérapage contrôlé de toute beauté. Les planches de bois couinèrent au contact de la peau nue de ses pieds. Elle s'arrêta sur place, jambes et bras écartés de façon à rétablir son équilibre. La jeune fille repartit de plus belle, tandis que l'attache de ses cheveux cédait à l'effort. La maisonnée tout entière s'éveillait sous le martèlement de ses pas. Son visage ruisselait de sueur. Elle devait constamment ramener ses cheveux en arrière. Des mèches humides se collaient sur son front et lui barrait la vue. La cadette n'y tenait plus, elle piétinait ou du moins gardait cette impression pénible. Soudain elle obliqua, dévala les quelques marches qui menaient à l'un des jardins extérieurs. Elle traversa l'allée de graviers, non sans grimacer de douleur. Emprunter ce raccourci représentait un gain de temps minime mais qu'importe ! À bout de souffle, elle s'échoua sur le sol, sa chute amortie par les tatamis.

-Hanabi ?

La tête enfouie entre ses bras, l'intéressée révéla subitement son visage rougeaud aux traits marqués par l'effort. Hanabi se dressa comme un ressort, franchissant la courte distance qui les séparait encore. Elle se jeta littéralement au cou de sa sœur. L'adolescente sentit la tension accumulée dans les muscles de son aînée. Hinata tendue comme la corde d'un arc, gardait les bras le long de sa taille ne sachant qu'en faire. Le corps guindé, ma à l'aise, elle baissa les yeux sur sa cadette. Hinata ne pouvait encore répondre favorablement à ce type d'échange affectueux. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle attendrait tout le temps qu'il faudrait. Sa grande sœur venait de lui adresser la parole pour la première fois en l'espace de deux ans. Ce qui constituait pour elle un pas de géant. De surcroît, elle avait prononcé son prénom, syllabe par syllabe. Une prouesse inégalable ! Enfin son regard rencontra le sien. Hanabi la gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux. On ne peut plus naturel, à la différence du jour précédent. Doucement, elle se dégagea et fit un pas en arrière pour mieux lui faire face. Soudain, elle pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, affichant un air de reproche.

-Kô m'a tout dit au sujet de ta petite excursion d'hier soir ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu aurais au moins pu avoir la décence de m'inviter au lieu de partir t'amuser toute seule !

Cependant qu'elle dévisageait Hinata, un détail sembla la perturber sans qu'elle ne parvienne à en déterminer l'origine. Une main sous son menton, comme pour venir appuyer son expertise, elle plissa les yeux. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle tiltait.

-Hinata, tes cheveux ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

La question pouvait paraître stupide. Car elle constatait bien d'elle-même l'ampleur du changement opéré. Hinata avait raccourci sa frange qui libérait à nouveau son regard. Hanabi entreprit de faire le tour de sa silhouette. Au niveau de son dos ses cheveux atteignaient une longueur plus raisonnable. Dans l'ensemble, ce rafraichissement lui donnait un aspect moins négligé. Hinata détourna le regard, manifestement gênée. Mieux valait ne pas chercher davantage à creuser la question. Elle avait sans doute ses raisons. En définitive, cela ne regardait qu'elle. Même si cette subite métamorphose suscitait bien des questions dans l'esprit d'Hanabi. Hinata nota aussi une différence chez sa cadette. La jeune fille portait un kimono de couleur orange, une initiative contraire à ses habitudes. Un changement de ton qui se manifestait également dans son comportement. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait plus que cela à se mettre. Quant à son attitude…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? L'interrogea-t-elle, guettant sa réaction.

Sa question occasionna un certain trouble chez sa petite sœur. Hanabi fixait la pointe de ses pieds, les mains nouées dans le dos. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, méditant sans doute sur la réponse à apporter. Finalement, elle leva les yeux au plafond, ce qui lui permit de reprendre contenance.

-J'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Ça te va comme réponse ? À ce propos, à partir de maintenant j'ai pris la décision de ne plus te quitter d'une semelle ! Je compte te suivre dans chacun de tes déplacements. Où tu iras, j'irai ! Cette proximité va nous permettre de reconstruire notre lien fraternel !

La perplexité se lisait sur son visage. Hinata esquissa un geste de recul, peu encline à suivre ce projet. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, "Ninpô" technique de la sourde oreille, si cela fonctionnait encore hier, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? La jeune femme affecta l'indifférence. Elle lui tourna le dos et entreprit sa fuite. Sa jambe se trouva soudainement lestée. Un boulet de cinquante kilos s'accrochait à sa cheville. Étalée de tout son long sur le sol, Hanabi ne comptait pas lâcher prise.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Je n'ai pas terminé !

-Lâche-moi, Hanabi !

-Je me disais que nous pourrions aller fleurir la tombe de Neji.

Hinata reposa le pied à terre. Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Hanabi regretta un instant d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Elle redoutait l'impact de ses paroles. Sa sœur se pencha à sa hauteur, elle s'attendit à être morigénée. Au lieu de ça, la jeune femme lui tendit une main secourable.

-Il fallait le dire plus tôt.

Hanabi scella cette poignée de mains. Hinata tira sur son bras, hissant l'adolescente sur ses jambes. Tandis qu'elle époussetait la poussière déposée sur ses vêtements, sa grande sœur prit le chemin de son placard.

-Je vais chercher une veste, précisa-t-elle à titre informatif.

Hanabi la regardait faire, plongée dans ses propres pensées. Songeant au chemin le plus rapide pour s'y rendre, un constat la frappa tout à coup. Les fleurs ! Elles n'avaient pas de fleurs !

-Il faudra que nous passions acheter un bouquet sur le chemin.

Hinata acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle enfilait sa veste. La manche gauche du vêtement opposait une certaine résistance. Hanabi vint à son aide, tirant sur l'extrémité pour lui permettre de passer son bras. Accaparées par l'habillage d'Hinata, elles n'entendirent pas que quelqu'un s'approchait. Kô apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et rabattit davantage la cloison coulissante.

-Mademoiselle Hinata, vous avez de la visite, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Stupéfaites, les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard. Témoins d'un phénomène peu courant, elles guettaient l'entrée de la bête curieuse. De façon générale, Hinata ne recevait plus de visite depuis longtemps déjà. Les raisons étaient aussi multiples que variées. Elle ne formulait plus d'invitation dans la mesure où elle ne fréquentait plus personne. D'autre part, les volontaires ne se bousculaient pas au portillon. Par souci de respecter son intimité ou parce qu'on la croyait folle ? Hanabi comme Hinata s'interrogeaient donc tout naturellement sur l'identité de leur hôte. Kô adressa un signe d'encouragement à l'invité qui tardait à se manifester. L'air peu sûr de lui, Nara Shikamaru se présenta devant elles. Inconsciemment il se grattait la nuque, geste qui marquait son embarras. Lorsque enfin il osa poser les yeux sur les deux sœurs, il remarqua la posture étrange qu'elles tenaient encore. Hanabi laissa à Hinata le soin de passer sa manche gauche, relâchant sa prise.

-Vous alliez sortir peut-être, releva-t-il d'autant plus gêné qu'il pensait à présent les avoir interrompues.

Elles donnaient l'impression d'être sur le départ. Ce qui s'avérait effectivement être le cas. Mais comme ni l'une ni l'autre ne se décidaient à parler. Shikamaru prit sur lui de meubler le silence gênant.

-Je suis venue m'excuser pour l'autre jour, dit-il dans un premier temps. Ma mère estime que j'ai été je cite "un rustre doublé d'un insensible".

Hanabi qui ignorait encore de quoi il retournait s'empara aussitôt de l'affaire.

-Prosterne-toi devant nous, peut-être qu'alors Hinata consentira à pardonner ton inconséquence.

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil.

-Excuse-moi mais c'est à Hinata que je parle !

Hanabi grinça des dents, mécontente de se voir évincée de la conversation. Hinata tâcha de se ressaisir. La jeune femme n'attendait pas d'excuses. Qu'elles aient été sincères ou non. Le comportement de Shikamaru ne requérait pas qu'il en fasse autant. Ses paroles l'avaient peut-être heurtée, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Non pas parce qu'elles se voulaient blessantes. Mais parce qu'elles sonnaient vraies, la confrontaient à cette réalité. À l'image de ce miroir qui lui renvoyait son propre reflet. Il lui devenait difficile de se voir en face. Aussi s'inclina-t-elle profondément, mains liées sur les genoux.

-En vérité, c'est à moi qu'il revient de m'excuser pour la rudesse de ma réponse. Je te prie donc de bien vouloir me pardonner.

Gagné par la gêne, Shikamaru balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

-Relève-toi enfin, tu n'as pas à t'excuser !

-Ce que vous pouvez être lourds. Hinata, pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Quoi que tu aies fait, cet idiot le méritait amplement. Je parie que c'est sur ordre de sa mère qu'il est venu jusqu'ici ! Je me trompe ?

Le regard fuyant de Shikamaru lui apporta la réponse qu'elle attendait.

-Tu vois, ce n'est qu'un soumis. Sans vouloir te vexer !

N'importe qui aurait été froissé devant pareille remarque. Pourtant Shikamaru ne put réprimer plus longtemps son irrépressible envie de rire. Les deux sœurs en furent d'autant plus surprises. Il essuya une fine larme qui menaçait de couler au coin de son œil.

-Ta petite sœur est une vraie gamine !

Hanabi brandit son poing en avant, l'air menaçant.

-Je vais te rosser !

-Ce n'était pas un reproche.

_Plutôt un constat !_

-J'admire ton franc-parler. C'est plutôt rafraichissant.

Hanabi haussa un sourcil, méfiante. Se jouait-il d'elle ? La jeune fille ne supportait pas que l'on rit à ses dépens. D'un autre côté, ce garçon avait du répondant, une qualité rare sous ce toit. Emportée par sa propre réflexion, elle croisa les bras. L'adolescente acquiesça finalement d'un signe de tête, sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment pourquoi.

-Je comprends, tu cherches à attirer mon attention par quelques petites piques. Puis ensuite, tu y vas de tes flatteries. Tu as quel âge ? C'est digne de l'école primaire !

Shikamaru plissa les yeux, médusé et atterré par cette insinuation puérile. Sa réplique avait fait mouche. Satisfaite de son petit effet, Hanabi s'empara du bras de sa sœur qu'elle tira sans ménagement. Hinata chancela légèrement avant de retrouver son équilibre. Sa cadette l'entraîna à sa suite avec tant d'empressement qu'elles se heurtèrent. Pour la première fois, Hinata lui opposa un refus. Prendre congé d'un invité sans se donner la peine de le saluer témoignerait d'une profonde impolitesse. Étrangement quelques notions de bienséance semblaient lui revenir.

-Hanabi !

L'emploi de son prénom sonnait comme un reproche. Hinata usait de son autorité d'aînée afin de rappeler sa sœur à l'ordre. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard mauvais. La mine renfrognée, elle toisa Shikamaru par-dessus son épaule.

-Je pensais que le soumis nous emboîterait le pas. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute s'il ne se montre pas très réactif.

Sans attendre de réponse, Hanabi décida de leur ouvrir la voie. Embarrassée, Hinata s'inclina légèrement, s'excusant ainsi du comportement de sa cadette. D'un geste du bras, elle l'invita à les suivre.

-Shikamaru-Kun…

Nara hésita, peu disposé qu'il était à accepter une invitation aussi discourtoise. Qui l'en blâmerait ? Il ignorait ce qui motivait cette promenade, n'en connaissait pas même la destination. Il s'y voyait convié par pur respect des convenances. Parce qu'il s'était trouvé là. Maudite soit sa mère, responsable de tous ses maux. Décidément, les femmes n'apportaient que des complications. Il ne niait pas avoir sa propre part de responsabilité. Rien ne l'obligeait à se plier aux quatre volontés de sa mère, surtout pas à dix-neuf ans. Mais la perspective d'une confrontation désagréable réfrénait toute forme de rébellion dans son esprit. Shikamaru oscillait entre deux options, la routine ou l'attrait de la nouveauté. Lui vint alors une image qui traversa son esprit. Le visage de sa mère lui apparut durant une fraction de seconde. Sa mère qui l'attendait certainement de pied ferme et qui exigerait un rapport complet. Elle qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il était impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Elle démasquait les menteurs simplement en posant les yeux sur eux. Dans le temps, Ibiki Morino aurait tout à fait pu l'inviter à se joindre à la section d'interrogatoire du village. La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Shikamaru passa devant Hinata, rattrapant Hanabi en quelques enjambées.

Hinata doutait, il lui coûtait de se tenir là. Elle menait une lutte intérieure permanente. Elle repoussait tant bien que mal ce sentiment destructeur. Elle voulait se défaire de cette nécessité autrefois absolue. Mais chaque cellule de son corps semblait se rebeller. La jeune femme contenait encore les tremblements de ses bras. Mais à tout moment, ses jambes pouvaient flancher, sa volonté fléchir. Elle cédait si promptement à la facilité. Il s'agissait simplement d'avancer. Sa main à présent moite s'agrippa à son bras gauche. Hinata plaça un pied après l'autre. Chaque pas l'éloignait de sa chambre, de la tentation de s'y réfugier. Elle ne s'y cacherait pas, aujourd'hui du moins.

* * *

Hinata portait un bouquet. Shikamaru avait suggéré de l'acheter à la boutique Yamanaka. Sur recommandation d'Hanabi, elle tenait les fleurs la tête en bas. D'après sa cadette, cette technique devait permettre de garder les pétales intacts. Hinata et Shikamaru se gardèrent d'émettre la moindre objection. Pour sa part, Nara ne s'y connaissait pas du tout. Quant à la jeune femme, elle évitait délibérément toute remarque pouvant provoquer le courroux d'Hanabi. Hinata croyait voir Shikamaru les quitter d'un instant à l'autre, au détour d'une rue. Ce pour s'en retourner vaquer à des occupations qui devaient l'accaparer. Pourtant, Shikamaru avait manifesté son désir de les accompagner au cimetière. Il souhaitait lui-même y saluer une vieille connaissance, Asuma-Sensei. Il pensait qu'Ino se joindrait volontiers à eux. C'était à cette fin, qu'il avait proposé de se rendre au magasin que tenait sa famille. Mais seule sa mère s'y trouvait.

Le trio allait bon train. Les rues défilaient sous leurs yeux. Hanabi marchait ou plus exactement courait devant eux. Insatisfaite de l'allure que tenaient les deux "vieillards". Un soleil de plomb rasait le sol. Hinata gardait sa main sur son front pour se protéger de la lumière aveuglante. Bientôt, ils rattrapèrent l'adolescente qui s'était réfugiée à l'ombre d'un arbre.

-Otosan ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

D'instinct Hinata releva la tête, comme frappée par ce simple mot. Elle le chercha du regard. Elle distingua tout d'abord le vert de son gilet. Hiashi leur tournait le dos. Accompagné de deux ressortissants du clan Hyûga, il évoluait au sein de l'artère principale du village. Une distance d'une quarantaine de mètres les séparait, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait les entendre.

-Il se rend au bureau du Hokage, observa Hanabi.

-En tout cas, ça m'en a tout l'air. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte y faire ?

Hanabi fronça les sourcils, son visage se crispa. Dans un premier temps, elle reprit la marche sans chercher à lui répondre. Finalement, elle marqua un arrêt.

-Je croyais que c'était toi qui devais reprendre la succession du clan Nara. Tu ne serais donc pas au courant… Tu parles d'un bon chef de famille ! Mon père a été invité à se rendre au bureau du Hokage afin d'y recevoir une convocation. Tous les autres chefs de clan doivent en faire de même.

-C'est l'ancien de mon clan qui tient les rênes pour le moment. Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi ou plus exactement dans quel but !

-Je suppose que ça te donne plus de latitude. En somme, tu te permets de t'amuser pendant que d'autres accomplissent les tâches qui te reviennent, dit-elle, amère. Pour te répondre, une réunion s'apprête à avoir lieu. Ce que tu saurais si tu prenais la peine de t'investir au moins un minimum !

-Ça ne dépend pas de ma seule volonté. Ce sont les membres de mon clan qui ont fait ce choix. On m'estime encore trop jeune. Quant à cette réunion, je ne vois vraiment pas son utilité !

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Je ne suis pas dans la tête de ce dictateur ! Il veut surement s'assurer qu'on ne fomente pas un soulèvement clanique ! Ou que sais-je !

-Évite de tenir ce genre de propos, surtout en public. Tu veux !

-Je m'en fiche pas mal ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est un dictateur ! Un Hokage est nommé par le conseil du village en présence du seigneur du Pays du Feu. Il ne s'autoproclame pas ! Tu peux peut-être encore te tenir éloigné des affaires de ton clan. Moi je n'ai pas ce luxe ! Si tu veux savoir à quoi t'en tenir, tu n'as qu'à t'y rendre ! D'ailleurs, Hinata pourrait également y aller si elle le voulait. Après tout, à l'origine c'était elle l'héritière présumée du clan Hyûga.

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps leurs regards, Hanabi se détourna d'eux.

-Je pars devant, chuchota-t-elle avant de se dérober à cet échange désagréable.

-Ta petite sœur en a lourd sur le cœur…

Hinata était demeurée silencieuse. À présent, elle regardait sa petite sœur s'éloigner, cette quasi inconnue. Car en définitive, que savait-elle d'Hanabi ? Enfant, elle avait tenté de répondre aux attentes d'un père exigeant sans pour autant y parvenir. Elle avait souffert de cette situation, du mépris de ses aînés, de la dureté de ses entraînements, de son quotidien. Elle maudissait sa faiblesse, se sentait inférieure. Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, ratait invariablement. Là où elle échouait, ce petit génie de cinq ans sa cadette réussissait avec brio. Elle pleurait souvent et se sentait perdue. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre. Devenue genin puis membre de l'équipe 8, elle s'était peu à peu éloignée des affaires de sa famille. Hiashi en avait décidé ainsi, Hanabi deviendrait la nouvelle héritière.

-Je ne sais pas si ta sœur est folle ou si au contraire elle fait montre de bien plus de courage que la plupart d'entre nous. Du reste, quelle importance que je me rende ou non à cette réunion ? Il y a deux ans, ceux qui ont refusé de prêter allégeance à Sasuke, ont perdu le droit de porter l'insigne du village. Il m'arrive de me dire que même si l'un d'entre nous avait manifesté la volonté de le soutenir, il aurait refusé. Car tous ceux qui étaient proches de Naruto, lui sont hostiles. Il aurait tort d'agir autrement. Je crois que c'est précisément pour cela que l'on m'a provisoirement évincé de la succession de mon clan.

-Tu es bien pessimiste.

-Je dirais rationnel.

* * *

Hinata contemplait les quelques nuages épars. Autrefois, Neji en parlait si souvent. Son cousin aimait à comparer les hommes à des nuages. D'après lui, ils volaient au gré du vent et n'étaient régis par aucune loi. Tant de chemins s'offraient à eux, comme autant de possibilités. Un nuage contournait les obstacles et atteignait toujours son objectif. À cette image, l'homme déterminé et guidé par un but ne s'en détournerait jamais. L'entrave majeure résidait dans la haine. La haine animait les hommes. La vengeance les prenait au corps et les rongeait jusqu'à l'âme. Sasuke Uchiha n'était jamais que le produit d'une époque dévastée par le ressentiment et la domination clanique. Cela l'excusait-il pour autant ? Hinata s'interrogeait sur ses motivations. Au nom de quoi agissait-il ? Hinata aimait Naruto. Lui l'en avait privé pour toujours. Chaque jour cette indomptable colère dominait son cœur. Elle ne pouvait s'en départir et cela l'effrayait.

-Le pire, c'est que si Naruto se trouvait ici aujourd'hui, il chercherait encore à le raisonner par tous les moyens… Déclara Shikamaru, répondant sans le savoir à la propre réflexion d'Hinata. Nara l'avait rejointe, il s'était rendu sur les tombes de son père et d'Asuma. Pourquoi, pour un ami qui n'a même pas pris la peine de lui donner une sépulture.

-Comment ?

Shikamaru lui adressa un regard désolé.

-Alors, tu ne savais pas… Je suppose qu'il souhaitait éviter que sa tombe ne devienne un lieu de pèlerinage. Si un tel lieu existait, il tiendrait une haute valeur symbolique. Aux yeux de Sasuke, Naruto incarnait la vision d'un monde auquel il n'adhérait pas. Un monde qu'il voulait voir disparaître.

Après un dernier instant de recueillement, ils empruntèrent ensemble l'allée centrale. Chacun observait le plus grand silence. Hinata ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait ajouter. Les mots lui faisaient défaut. Paradoxalement, elle savait qu'il était parfois préférable de se taire, plutôt que de parler pour ne rien dire.


	3. Chapitre 3:

_J'ai les plus grandes craintes concernant ce chapitre. Disons que je me dis, ça passe ou ça casse! C'est un chapitre riche en dialogues. Un mal que je considérais nécessaire. Tout simplement parce que l'on y apprend beaucoup de choses. Je ne me voyais pas vous assommer d'explications à coup de longs passages narratifs. De nouveaux personnages arrivent. Un petit conseil pour la lecture de ce chapitre, ne vous focalisez pas sur la chronologie originale du tome 72. Les événements se passent dans un enchaînement et une durée qui diffèrent. Les questions qui demeurent en suspens à la fin du chapitre sont gardées pour plus tard!  
_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

Sa tasse reposait sur le plateau de la table, vide. Quoique pas tout à fait… Un léger dépôt subsistait en son fond. Il examinait le motif dessiné par les quelques feuilles séchées à présent humides. Elles s'étaient échappées du filtre à thé sans doute mal fixé. Décidément, Gai ne savait pas préparer une infusion convenablement. D'aucuns prétendaient que ces résidus en disaient long sur le propriétaire de la tasse. On appelait cela l'art de la divination. Comme si le fond d'un récipient pouvait vraiment révéler le futur de quelqu'un. À titre personnel, il n'y distinguait rien de plus qu'un dessin abstrait, difficilement interprétable. S'il n'y croyait pas, il se prêtait pourtant à l'exercice. Pourquoi ne pas se lire les lignes de la main, tant qu'il y était. Lassé par la futilité de sa propre réflexion, il éloigna la tasse d'un geste maladroit. Cette dernière bascula sur le côté, roula sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Dangereusement, elle se rapprocha du précipice. La tasse se brisa misérablement sur le sol, éparpillée en mille morceaux. Quelqu'un de superstitieux y verrait un mauvais présage. Lui lâcha un juron, se penchant afin de ramasser ce qui pouvait l'être. À cet instant, la porte s'entrebâilla. D'instinct, il releva la tête de façon à voir qui s'annonçait. Même si en vérité il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne.

-J'ai entendu un bruit suspect. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru à une attaque. Mais je vois qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une tasse. Tu peines vraiment à trouver des adversaires à ta taille, ces derniers temps !

Sans prendre la peine de relever la raillerie, Kakashi se releva promptement. D'un pas lent, il se rapprocha de la poubelle et en actionna le couvercle à l'aide son pied. Il jeta les restes de la tasse qui peu auparavant contenait encore son thé. Il avait espéré que ce breuvage éclaircirait ses idées, l'aiderait à chasser ce brouillard qui embrumait son esprit. Le thé était désaltérant mais rien de plus. Le liquide chaud lui avait brûlé la langue. La vacuité de sa réflexion le désespérait. Soudain, il se recentra sur son soi extérieur, pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait gardé sa main campée au-dessus de la poubelle. Il était demeuré immobile. Gai l'observait sans rien dire et s'amusait sans doute de son manque flagrant de réactivité. Kakashi ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter le regard moqueur de son vieux rival. Lui qui habituellement ne rencontrait jamais de difficulté de ce genre. Il lui fallait se sortir de son mutisme. Dans cette optique, Kakashi gagna l'évier. Il ouvrit la vanne du robinet, un mince filet d'eau se déversa alors sur ses mains. Il les lava soigneusement, s'assurant qu'aucun morceau de verre n'y restait collé. Enfin, il s'humifia le visage avant de se passer un chiffon propre.

-Tu portes encore ce tablier ridicule, Gai ! Remarqua-t-il, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table pour s'asseoir sur une chaise. Tu ferais mieux de le rendre à son propriétaire.

-En son absence, j'ai pensé que je pourrais en prendre soin à sa place. De plus, un cuisinier a toujours besoin d'un tablier.

-Un cuisinier ? Comme tu y vas ! Je dirais plutôt que tu t'improvises cuisinier. Ce qui n'est pas une réussite. D'ailleurs, crois-tu vraiment qu'il soit bon de t'agiter autant, dans ton état…

-Quel état, je te prie ? Tu penses que je suis diminué, c'est ça ?

-Non, enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Excuse-moi…

-Je sais, je sais, je te faisais marcher, Kakashi ! De toute façon, la gamine prend bien soin de moi. Alors tout va bien. Je m'accroche à ma rééducation, vois-tu ! Fauteuil ou pas, je reste le meilleur en matière de Taijutsu.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Veux-tu que je te prépare un balaou grillé ? Ça te remonterait le moral !

-Je préfère autant le cuisiner moi-même ! Et puis je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me remonte le moral ! Je vais parfaitement bien !

-À d'autres, je vois bien que tu te fais du mouron. Je sais même exactement pourquoi. Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose. Ce ne sont plus des enfants ! Ils n'ont plus besoin d'être couvés.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est la dangerosité de cette mission qui m'inquiète. Dois-je te rappeler que j'étais contre ?

-Enfin, tu le reconnais !

Il employait le mot mission comme s'il était encore question de cela. Comme si tout demeurait inchangé. Comme s'ils agissaient toujours sous les ordres d'un Hokage. Pourtant, qu'étaient-ils sinon des électrons libres. Une bande d'individus esseulés qui s'activaient en dehors des rouages. Oui, il s'opposait à cette mission et pour cause… Tout retour en arrière deviendrait impossible. Leur existence s'apprêtait à éclater au grand jour. La sécurité que leur procurait l'anonymat allait s'évanouir. Même s'il la savait parfaitement illusoire et ce, depuis le début. Car Sasuke connaissait la vérité. Il n'ignorait rien de la lâcheté de son ancien maître.

-J'ai commis tellement d'erreurs.

-Pas plus qu'un autre ! Observa Gai.

-D'abord Obito, puis Rin, Minato-Sensei et Naruto… J'ai été incapable de les sauver.

-À ta décharge, Obito n'était pas vraiment mort !

-Tu es d'un grand réconfort, Gai !

-Ne porte pas le poids de tous les maux du monde sur tes seules épaules, Kakashi.

-Si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai failli en tant que maître.

-De quoi parles-tu exactement ? De la dérive de Sasuke ? De ton incapacité à sauver Naruto ? Ou du fait que tu aies pris la fuite, ce jour-là ?

Kakashi détourna le regard, accablé par le poids de cette culpabilité refoulée. Le souvenir vivace de cette journée le hantait au quotidien. Il en revivait chaque instant. La plus petite émotion ressentie ce jour-là semblait s'être inscrite dans sa chair. Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir pour la Vallée de la Fin. Ses jambes ne supportaient plus son propre poids. Il essuyait le contrecoup de la perte de ses sharingans. Il…

_« -Éclairez-moi. Que puis-je faire ?_

_-Avoir confiance. C'est tout ce que nous pouvais faire… »*_

Tous, ils avaient tous péché par excès de confiance. Ils s'étaient reposés sur Naruto. L'enfant de la prophétie… La réincarnation d'Asura…

-À ta réaction, je vois qu'il s'agit de la dernière option.

Kakashi gardait ses paupières closes, comme pour mieux se préserver de ces images douloureuses. Mais dans l'obscurité, ses souvenirs s'imposaient avec davantage de force.

-Tout portait à croire que vous étiez morts. Quand le Tsukuyomi Infini a pris fin, nous-nous sommes réveillés les uns après les autres, troublés et perdus. J'étais dans un bien triste état. Aussi, je n'en garde pas un souvenir très clair mais… Alors qu'on s'organisait pour porter secours aux blessés, pour parer au plus urgent. Ninjas de Konoha, de Kumo, de Kiri, de Suna ou d'Iwa, tous s'entraidaient. Rapidement, certains se sont mis à chercher les kages. Nous avions grand besoin de nos dirigeants afin de nous aiguiller. Mais ils demeuraient introuvables. Les ninjas sensoriels ne détectaient pas leur chakra. Contre toute attente, quelqu'un est finalement venu nous apporter une réponse. Sasuke se tenait devant nous. En dépit du brouillard qui m'entourait, je me souviens parfaitement de ses paroles.

_« J'ai débarrassé ce monde des entraves qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Vos kages sont morts. Les bijûs n'existent plus. Votre héros n'est plus. J'ai tué Naruto Uzumaki. Il est dans votre bon droit de nourrir de la colère à mon égard. Je vous y encourage même fortement. Déversez toute votre haine sur moi. Elle me servira à bâtir un monde sans part d'ombre. Je serai celui qui balaiera de ses flammes les ténèbres des cinq villages. Le monde Shinobi telle que vous l'avez connu, a d'ores et déjà disparu. Pour l'heure, rentrez chez vous et occupez-vous de vos morts. »_

Sur ces dernières paroles, il a disparu. Nous ne l'avons plus revu. L'armée de l'Alliance Shinobi se trouvait au plus mal. La coalition était totalement désœuvrée. Nous avions perdu nos dirigeants. L'objectif de cette guerre semblait avoir été atteint. Après tout, les projets de l'Akatsuki avaient échoué. En théorie, nous venions de remporter la Quatrième Grande Guerre. En théorie seulement… Personne n'avait envie de sourire ou de festoyer. Comment considérer cela comme une victoire ? Il nous fallait panser nos blessures. Dès lors, chacun regagna ses pénates. Vint le temps de la reconstruction. En retournant dans nos villages respectifs, nous ne savions pas encore ce qui nous y attendait. Chaque nation fut bientôt soumise à un isolement forcé. Mais ça, c'est encore une autre histoire. Les morts furent mis en terre. On dressa des listes de disparus. Bien entendu, vos noms y figuraient. Vous n'aviez laissé aucune trace. Pour beaucoup, votre sort ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait été scellé depuis longtemps déjà. Sasuke ne pouvait pas vous épargner. Lui qui si souvent avait dit vouloir se débarrasser des liens du passé. On ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait attenté à la vie de l'un d'entre vous. Inévitablement, on consigna vos morts sur le registre des décès. Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, cette idée ne me convainquait pas. Je méditais sur les paroles de Sasuke. Un constat frappant ressortit de cette réflexion. Ne cherchait-il pas à nous instrumentaliser ? Sinon, pourquoi apparaître devant nous ? Ne voulait-il pas inspirer de la haine par cette longue suite d'exactions, soigneusement racontée par le menu ? À cette fin, pourquoi ne pas ajouter vos noms à la liste ? Peut-être parce que vous n'étiez pas morts.

-C'est là que tu as commencé à nous chercher…

-Exactement ! Hélas, je ne savais pas par où commencer. Je ne pouvais chercher seul, du moins pas dans mon état. Lee devint mon enquêteur. Tenten qui ne met jamais bien longtemps à découvrir tous nos petits secrets, nous rejoignit. Comme tu le sais, il ne fut pas aisé de vous retrouver. Nous procédâmes donc par élimination. Chacun y allait de ses hypothèses, des plus grotesques aux plus farfelues. Ce furent finalement les nouvelles de l'extérieur qui nous apportèrent la réponse. Tenten remarqua un jour que seules les cinq grandes nations laissaient filtrer quelques informations. De simples on-dit de voyageurs. Là-bas, la vie n'était pas plus enviable qu'à Konoha. Les mêmes procédures semblaient s'y mettre en place. Bien que de nouveaux dirigeants aient été nommés, personne ne se faisait d'illusions. Il y avait pourtant un pays dont nous restions sans nouvelles. Un pays qui paraissait échapper à ces mesures.

-Tetsu no Kuni…

-Oui, Tetsu no Kuni, le Pays du Fer… Les anciennes lois ninjas interdisaient que l'on interfère dans les affaires du Pays du Fer. Tetsu no Kuni s'est toujours déclaré comme neutre. Cette nation n'avait jusque-là jamais pris part à une guerre ninja.

-Ce qui a changé avec la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja.

-Plus nous y pensions, plus l'endroit nous semblait idéal pour s'y cacher.

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit.

-Trois questions demeuraient en suspens. Étiez-vous vraiment là-bas ? Si oui, comment vous y rejoindre ? À quoi deviez-vous votre survie ?

-La réponse tu la connais, Gai. Comme tu le disais plus tôt, j'ai pris la fuite.

Le simple fait de poser des mots, de qualifier son propre comportement, constituait en soi un progrès. Longtemps, ils avaient gardé le silence. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, seuls. Aborder la question signifiait rompre un équilibre durement acquis. Un sacrifice auquel ni Sakura, ni même lui, ne souhaitaient consentir. Ils vivaient presque en reclus, dans ce petit coin de monde encore protégé. Maître et élève s'épaulaient au mieux. Une entraide vitale pour l'un comme pour l'autre, sans laquelle ils se seraient effondrés. Pour survivre, ils avaient passé leurs souffrances respectives sous silence. Kakashi savait Sakura détruite intérieurement. Nourrissait-elle un quelconque ressentiment à son endroit ? Cette question ne le quittait jamais. Il s'était enfui, l'avait emmené inconsciente avec lui. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de porter secours aux cinq kages. Kakashi s'était pourtant dressé une dernière fois contre Sasuke.

-Vous n'aviez aucune chance face à lui, Kakashi… déclara soudain Gai, comme s'il avait pu suivre le cours de ses pensées.

-Quand j'ai vu Sasuke revenir vers nous, j'ai compris que Naruto était mort. Je savais qu'il comptait s'approprier le pouvoir des bijûs afin de rompre le Tsukuyomi Infini. Conformément à ce qu'il nous avait annoncé. Les démons étaient encore prisonniers des blocs de roche de Sasuke, grâce au Chibaku Tensei (technique de la naissance de l'astre divin). Sakura gisait, inconsciente, toujours victime de son genjutsu. Il est passé devant nous sans nous adresser un regard. Il portait les stigmates de son combat contre Naruto. Je croyais qu'il allait s'arrêter et prendre possession de la puissance des bijûs. Il a pourtant continué sa route sans faire de halte. Sasuke empruntait la direction de l'Arbre Divin. Je comprenais ce qui se tramait. Il comptait profiter du sommeil des Kages pour s'en débarrasser sans heurts. Instinctivement, j'ai couru pour m'interposer. Mais j'avais dépensé une somme conséquente de chakra. La perte de me sharingans se faisait encore ressentir. Sasuke a contré mon offensive avec une facilité déconcertante. Deux serpents sortis de ses manches vinrent s'enrouler autour de moi, m'immobilisant tout à fait. Le Jagei Jubaku, la technique d'entrave d'Orochimaru, Regard du Serpent… Dans pareille situation et dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je ne pouvais m'extirper de ses liens. Sasuke avait la voie libre.

-C'est là qu'il t'a laissé.

-Effectivement, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me porte le coup de grâce. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il comptait peut-être finir le travail plus tard. À partir de cet instant, j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. Je ne sais combien de minutes ou d'heures se sont écoulées. Les pensées qui m'habitaient se sont effacées. Je me rappelle simplement du moment où l'emprise des serpents a cédé. J'étais à nouveau libre de mes mouvements. Désormais, il était trop tard pour les kages. L'imminence du danger m'a frappé de plein fouet. Sans trop y réfléchir, j'ai jeté Sakura sur mon dos. D'un pas titubant, je me suis éloigné. J'ai avancé sans jamais me retourner. Combien de temps ? Je l'ignore… Le paysage changeait peu à peu, la lumière déclinait. Je marchais machinalement. Au petit matin, Sakura se réveillait.

-Quelques jours plus tard, vous croisiez la route de Mifune et de ses samouraïs qui s'en retournaient à Tetsu no Kuni.

-En parlant de Mifune, il va être l'heure de notre entrevue. Je ferai mieux d'y aller.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais connu pour ta ponctualité, Kakashi !

-Je dois l'informer de la progression de la mission. Même si pour l'heure, je n'en sais pas plus qu'à leur départ. Nous devons également discuter de notre prochain plan d'action.

-Tout se passera bien !

_*Conversation entre Kakashi et Hagoromo pendant le combat de Sasuke et Naruto (cf tome 72)_


	4. Chapitre 4:

_C'est avec le chapitre 4 que commence véritablement l'histoire. Il est bien plus long que les trois premiers. Et encore, j'ai dû me réfréner. Si je m'étais écoutée, il aurait été interminable. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Cette histoire compte énormément pour moi, j'essaye de faire au mieux. Je ne sais pas si elle vaut grand chose. Mais je prends plaisir à l'écrire.  
_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_Avertissement, combat!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

Hinata se frayait un passage au beau milieu d'une foule compacte, peu encline à s'écarter. La jeune femme s'armait de patience, se protégeait de ses bras qui écartaient de véritables blocs humains. Un brouhaha assourdissant résonnait dans la vaste pièce. Les murs peints dans un rouge caractéristique, n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler la couleur de l'édifice dans lequel elle se trouvait. De longues tentures frappées du Kanji du Feu, descendaient du plafond pour venir s'échouer au sol. Mieux valait éviter de s'y prendre les pieds, au risque d'atterrir sur l'une des tables du copieux buffet. Impossible de se tromper, le visiteur savait immédiatement où il s'engageait. Des lampions décoraient les poutres qui traversaient l'espace clos par deux grandes portes. La décoration relevait au mieux d'un profond mauvais goût, au pire d'un chauvinisme assumé. Hinata s'interrogeait, cette ornementation avait-elle vocation à rassurer les convives ? Elle y voyait une mise en scène savamment orchestrée par le maître des lieux. Soigner les apparences constituait un avantage certain pour qui savait s'en prévaloir. Placer l'invité dans un décor qui lui parle, pour l'assurer d'une convergence d'opinions ou à défaut, d'une même appartenance. Ici, on usait des symboles rattachés au Pays du Feu pour démontrer, voire revendiquer, un intérêt réel porté à sa cause. D'un point de vue esthétique, le simple bon sens suffisait pour comprendre que trop de rouge tuait le rouge.

Si l'on ignorait encore le motif même de cette soirée, Hinata développait sa propre hypothèse. Au vu des moyens déployés, la pilule devrait probablement être dure à avaler. Hinata gardait en mémoire les paroles d'Hanabi. Sa petite sœur défendait la thèse d'un état des lieux. Autrement dit, l'autorité en place souhaitait s'assurer qu'aucun soulèvement clanique ne se préparait. À cette fin, cette soirée leur offrait un observatoire de premier ordre. Les clans tous rassemblés dans une même pièce, peut-être espéraient-ils voir quelques visages se crisper, déceler une attitude suspecte, entendre les bribes d'une conversation douteuse… Comme si l'un des invités pourrait se montrer assez stupide pour parler. Ce qui expliquait la présence d'alcool à profusion. Connu pour son effet désinhibant, il saurait délier quelques langues. Quoiqu'elle paraisse tentante, Hinata ne croyait pas vraiment en cette possibilité. Elle manquait cruellement de subtilité. D'autre part et en tant que ninja, ils bénéficiaient de moyens autrement plus efficaces pour surveiller les manœuvres mal avisées. De toute façon, peu importait. Car en fin de soirée, tous auraient le fin mot de l'histoire.

Hinata se sentait comme une intruse. Ce n'était pas comme si on exigeait un ticket d'entrée. Elle faisait partie de la branche principale du clan Hyûga. En tant que telle elle avait parfaitement sa place au sein de cette réunion. Demeurait pourtant cette question de succession. Certains verraient peut-être d'un mauvais œil la présence de l'ancienne héritière présumée. Chaque clan se déplaçait en délégation. Elle, était venu de son propre chef, sans même en aviser ses paires. Les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec son père avaient tout du compliqué et s'avéraient même être inexistant. En sorte qu'il lui était difficile de se proposer de l'accompagner. Hinata ne l'en blâmait pas. Elle se savait responsable de l'état déplorable de leur relation. Avant la quatrième grande guerre, ils étaient presque parvenus à se comprendre. Son père avait même manifesté un certain respect à son égard. Ils se battaient côte à côte, en compagnie de Neji. La Sôke et la Bunke n'existaient plus sur le champ de bataille. Hiashi avait vu disparaître sa fille sous ses propres yeux, pour devenir ce spectre. Celle qu'il croyait enfin comprendre, devenait à nouveau inatteignable et fragile. Durant quelques mois, le père avait tenté de lui venir en aide. Mais le chef de clan ne possédait que trop peu de temps en cette époque de crise. Aussi, les visites s'étaient vues réduites jusqu'au jour où il avait cessé de venir. Souffrir de voir sa fille disparaître et se laisser mourir à petit feu, quelle terrible douleur lui avait-elle infligé. Aujourd'hui seulement, elle en prenait conscience. S'il savait qu'elle tentait de se sortir de son cocon, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Kô le tenait certainement informé de l'état d'Hinata. Que dirait-il s'il la voyait ici ce soir ? Les chances de le rencontrer étaient plus que grandes.

En revanche, elle était moins sûre d'y trouver le Hokage. Curieuse de l'apercevoir, par moments elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds. Rien n'indiquait qu'il serait présent ce soir. À les entendre, Shikamaru et Hanabi jugeaient Sasuke Uchiha comme responsable de tous leurs maux. Un point qui étonnait Hinata. Après tout, officiellement le Hokage se présentait sous un tout autre nom. Mais au fait, comme s'appelait-il ? Hinata se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ignorait tout du nouveau chef du village. Comment pouvait-elle espérer le voir si elle n'était pas même capable de le reconnaître physiquement ? Elle se sentit stupide pour ne pas dire totalement ridicule. D'aucuns considéraient le Hokage comme un faire-valoir, un ersatz, un bouche-trou. Pour Shikamaru, il allait de soi que Sasuke tirait les ficelles. Pourtant, personne ne l'avait revu depuis…

_« Je serai celui qui balaiera de ses flammes les ténèbres des cinq villages. »_

À elle seule, cette phrase constituait une forme d'aveu anticipé. Certaines choses plus parlantes se produisaient. Comme l'emprisonnement à Hôzukijou (prison du Sang/blood prison) de Koharu Utatane et Homura Mitokado, les deux anciens conseillers du Hokage, autrefois tenus en très haute estime, que nul ne s'expliquait. On révéla finalement le fond de l'affaire. Un scandale qui allait éclabousser le village de Konoha. Même elle, enfermée entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, en avait eu vent. Cette histoire concernait directement Sasuke, car elle impliquait sa famille. Longtemps, on prétendit qu'Itachi Uchiha avait décimé son propre clan au motif d'une vengeance personnelle. Un crime qui lui avait valu d'être considéré comme un ninja Nukenin de rang S. La vérité s'avérait être plus complexe. Le clan Uchiha lassé d'être tenu à distance des affaires du village, fomentait un coup d'État. Itachi alors anbu, agissait en tant qu'espion de Konoha. En pacifiste convaincu, le vieil Hiruzen tenta d'abord d'apaiser la situation avec diplomatie, une vaine négociation. En dernière instance eut lieu un débat à huis clos, devant permettre de traiter la question du clan Uchiha. Si le de coup d'État se produisait, la réponse de Konohagakure serait à la hauteur de la menace encourue. Ce qui se résumait en un seul mot, le chaos. Danzô Shimura connaissait le penchant pacifiste prononcé d'Itachi et en joua à sa guise. Si Itachi consentait à anéantir sa famille, son petit frère serait sauf. Mission qu'il accepta. Seules cinq personnes eurent longtemps connaissance de ces faits. Le troisième Hokage, Danzô Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado et Itachi Uchiha…

Hinata se souvenait de l'époque du sommet des cinq kages. Danzô portait alors le titre de sixième du nom, un choix controversé. Sasuke s'était infiltré à Tetsu no Kuni dans le simple but d'y affronter le Hokage. Le combat avait finalement eu lieu sur le fameux pont du Samouraï Bleu. En ce temps-là, la vengeance motivait encore les actes de Sasuke. Suivant son propre raisonnement, le cadet du clan Uchiha devait avoir connaissance de la triste histoire. En faisant emprisonner les deux anciens du village, Sasuke faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Il évinçait ainsi les derniers éléments du pouvoir autrefois en place, et réglait une vieille affaire personnelle. Dès lors, il avait le champ libre. Pourquoi prendre la peine de révéler la vérité, lui qui cherchait à inspirer la haine ? Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Sasuke disait vouloir bâtir un monde sans part d'ombre. Mais qu'est-ce que le mensonge ? Une part parfois obscure de ce monde quand on l'utilise à mauvais escient. Par prolongement, cette révélation avait rétabli la mémoire de son défunt frère, Itachi Uchiha. Avait-il pris ce point en considération ? En définitive, Hinata ne s'attendait certainement pas à l'apercevoir ce soir.

Enfin, après une lutte acharnée, Hinata parvint à s'extraire de la masse humaine que constituaient les invités. Elle se retrouva au milieu de la salle, perdant le paravent que lui offraient les convives. La jeune femme devint inévitablement le centre d'attention. Hinata sentait les regards peser sur elle. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle s'inclina promptement. Les vieux réflexes ont la vie dure. L'Hinata bienséante n'était jamais très loin. Rapidement, elle se rangea sur le côté. Elle chercha à reprendre contenance. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses joues à présent d'un rouge écarlate s'enflammaient. Tandis qu'elle retrouvait enfin un souffle normal, une main se posa sur son épaule. Immanquablement, elle sursauta.

-Hey, désolé, loin de moi l'idée de te faire peur. Ça va ?

Hinata leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'un Shikamaru à la fois embarrassé et inquiet. Manifestement, le jeune homme s'en voulait de lui avoir causé une frayeur. Sa propre réaction était sans doute disproportionnée. Mais Hinata avait perdu l'habitude de se tenir en société. Shikamaru avait donc décidé de venir lui aussi. Les deux anciens camarades de classe souhaitaient visiblement en avoir le cœur net. Hinata entreprit immédiatement de le rassurer quant à son état.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est ma faute. Je ne faisais pas attention. Alors tu es finalement venu, Shikamaru-Kun.

-Comme tu peux le voir ! Je vois que tu en as fait tout autant ! Remarqua-t-il, la main sur la nuque, geste familier qui servait à masquer sa gêne.

-Tu es venu avec ta famille ?

-Non, avec Chôji et Ino… Tiens, ça me fait penser que… Quelqu'un voulait absolument te voir !

Shikamaru lui tourna le dos, esquissant un geste de la main adressé à une autre personne. Une invitation ? Bientôt, Hinata distingua deux silhouettes familières qui se rapprochaient. Ino ouvrait la marche, un large sourire animait son visage. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en arrière, maintenus par une attache. Comment pouvait-elle garder une pareille longueur sans ressembler à un spectre, comme Hinata. Un instant, elle crut presque la jalouser. La jeune femme en imposait par son allure soignée. Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle portait de simples vêtements civils, à savoir sa longue jupe blanche, son indécrottable t-shirt rose qui recouvrait son sous-pull gris. Elle se sentit un peu honteuse. Elle n'avait pas songé à cela, à son grand dam. Selon toute vraisemblance, Ino ne s'attardait pas sur ce genre de détail. Elle lui ouvrit grands ses bras et se jeta littéralement à son cou. Hinata en eut le souffle coupé. Derrière elle, Chôji lui adressa un signe de la main, la gratifiant d'un sourire compatissant. Il avait les cheveux bien plus courts qu'autrefois et portait désormais une barbe.

-Ino manque cruellement de compagnie féminine, expliqua Shikamaru.

-Ça va faire deux ans qu'elle nous supporte sans interruption.

Hinata comprit le sous-entendu de Shikamaru. La guerre avait privé Ino de sa plus grande rivale et amie, Sakura. Hinata devait bien le reconnaître, Yamanaka ne faisait pas réellement partie de ses proches camarades. Pour autant, la revoir suscitait une joie insoupçonnée. Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas sourit ? Sans prévenir, Ino s'empara de son bras et la tira en avant.

-Je te l'emprunte, Shikamaru. À la revoyure !

Ino abandonna les deux garçons derrière elles, l'entraînant à sa suite. Quand elles se furent suffisamment éloignées, elle lâcha le poignet d'Hinata. Yamanaka semblait incapable de se départir de son sourire. Elle irradiait littéralement. Un contraste saisissant avec le quotidien de son interlocutrice. La plupart des gens que côtoyaient Hinata ne se déridaient jamais. Une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard. Ino posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hinata. Elle paraissait ressentir le besoin de maintenir un contact physique. Comme si elle cherchait à s'assurer qu'Hinata était bien tangible.

-Quand Shikamaru m'a dit t'avoir croisée, j'ai tout de suite tenu à te revoir ! Avoua-t-elle, une certaine émotion dans la voix. On racontait tellement de choses à ton sujet. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu sais ! Après tout, il ne reste plus que nous deux…

Hinata entrouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne parvint à en sortir.

-Excuse-moi, ça ne me ressemble pas de m'épancher comme ça. Je suis juste contente de te voir.

-Moi-aussi, lui répondit-elle sincèrement.

-Tu sais que la saison des Himawari va bientôt commencer ? Je crois savoir que c'est ta fleur préférée. Si tu veux, je t'en apporterai. Ou mieux encore, nous irons les chercher ensemble !

Hinata fut touchée par cette délicate attention. Mais bien plus encore par le fait qu'Ino se souvienne de sa fleur favorite. Un beau témoignage d'amitié, s'il en est. La famille Yamanaka tenait une boutique de fleurs. Hinata y avait parfois effectué des achats. Ino mémorisait sans doute les préférences de ses clients. Mais tout de même ! Hinata acquiesça d'un signe de tête, répondant favorablement à cette invitation. Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvèrent à court de mots. Hinata réfléchissait à un moyen de donner un nouveau tour à la conversation, quand un bruit étrange retint son attention.

-Ino-Chan…

-Toi aussi tu l'as entendu ? On aurait dit une explosion…

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tôt._

Du bout des doigts, elle rattacha les cordons du rouleau de parchemin qui reposait sur ses genoux. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Par deux fois, elle tira sur le nœud. Elle s'assurait ainsi de sa bonne tenue. Lee la regardait faire, debout à ses côtés. Tenten postée près de la porte, surveillait le couloir. Quand elle fut certaine qu'il ne s'ouvrirait pas inopinément, elle se redressa prestement. Ses compétences en fûinjutsu venaient de leur être d'un grand secours. Elle attrapa le poignet de Lee et déposa le rouleau sur la paume de sa main.

-Je te le confie, Lee. Prends en grand soin, s'il te plaît.

Lee hocha de la tête, refermant son poing sur le précieux objet. Il rangea le rouleau dans son étui à parchemins, situé dans son dos. Les deux acolytes gagnèrent la porte. Tenten passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Le poing levé, elle leur ordonna de ne pas aller plus avant. Elle survola le couloir depuis la gauche vers la droite. Enfin, elle secoua la main, leur signifiant que la voie était libre. Lee et Tenten prirent les devants. Elle, fermait la voie, à l'affût.

-S'il arrive quoi que ce soit de suspect, partez. Je vous couvrirai, chuchota-t-elle.

Les deux intéressés échangèrent un regard, puis montrèrent leur approbation d'un signe de tête. Ils continuèrent leur progression. Ils apercevaient enfin la porte de sortie, à l'extrême opposé. D'instinct, elle s'arrêta comme préoccupée.

\- Ne faites pas un pas de plus, hurla-t-elle soudain à l'attention de ses camarades.

Interpellé, Lee eut tout juste le temps de retenir Tenten par la manche de son haut. La jeune femme maintenue dans un équilibre précaire, se raccrocha au bras de son équipier. Un pas de plus et elle courait à la catastrophe. Une barrière de flammes au noir si caractéristique se dressait devant eux. Rapidement, elle étudia la situation. Concentrant son chakra dans son poing, elle lança son bras en avant et relâcha toute l'énergie emmagasinée. Le mur se brisa au contact de sa main. Elle venait de créer une ouverture sur l'extérieur, par laquelle ils pourraient se faufiler.

-Partez ! leur ordonna-t-elle. Je vais le ralentir.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, ses équipiers s'enfuirent par la brèche. Les ordres restaient les ordres. Ils avaient en leur possession un bien trop précieux pour le laisser tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Elle l'entendait qui se rapprochait. Ses camarades partis, elle n'en restait pas seule pour autant. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Ces flammes noires, l'Enton, le brasier du clan Uchiha, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Brusquement, les pas s'arrêtèrent. Elle ravala sa salive, non pas par peur ou par dépit… Un tout autre sentiment l'animait.

-Sakura…

-Sasuke…

Sakura lui tournait le dos. Sasuke l'observait, la jaugeait. Dans une posture qui démentait toute volonté offensive, la jeune femme gardait ses bras le long du corps. Même à son allure différente, elle demeurait reconnaissable. Sa tunique rouge cintrée au niveau de la taille contrastait avec le noir des manchettes qui lui recouvraient les bras. Elle portait une ceinture ventrale à laquelle pendaient ses différents étuis. Un bandeau frontal maintenait ses cheveux en place. De dos, ils apparaissaient très courts, bien plus qu'auparavant.

-Je t'ai connue plus volubile.

Il remarqua son poing serré. Sakura affectait l'indifférence. Mais ce simple réflexe émotionnel trahissait son état d'esprit. Tête baissée, elle opéra un demi-tour sur elle-même. Une mèche de côté lui dissimulait le visage. Sur le bandeau qui trônait sur sa tête se lisait le kanji Shinobi. Enfin, elle osa poser les yeux sur lui. À la lumière des appliques, il distingua sa figure avec davantage de netteté.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu un regard si mauvais. J'ai presque l'impression de voir mon propre reflet, il y a quelques années de ça.

Sakura le toisait de ce regard plein de haine. Le même qu'il avait donné à voir à son frère, Itachi. Il prit la chose avec la plus froide indifférence. Celle qui se tenait devant lui, n'était rien de plus qu'une relique d'un passé oublié. Au moins n'essayerait-elle plus de le ramener sur ce qu'elle considérait être le droit chemin. Se voir dispenser de la corvée des discours larmoyants qu'elle lui infligeait autrefois, avait son intérêt. Il en tirait au moins cet avantage non négligeable.

-Aujourd'hui, tu es peut-être plus à même de comprendre ce que j'ai pu ressentir à une époque. On t'a toi aussi privée d'un être cher.

Au poing serré s'ajoutèrent les dents qui grincent. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la voir se décomposer devant lui. Sakura restait donc aussi fragile. Un peu plus et elle fondrait en larmes. Loin de se dérober, elle maintenait pourtant le contact visuel. Ce qui témoignait tout de même d'une certaine force de caractère.

-Tu te fiches de moi ! À qui la faute, Hein ? grogna-t-elle, d'un ton sans réplique.

La colère se lisait dans son regard, mêlée à de l'indignation. Il décryptait la moindre des émotions qui passait par son visage. Comme il aimait à le rappeler à Naruto, tout ninja se devait de savoir lire dans les pensées de son adversaire. Sakura cherchait manifestement à gagner du temps. Sans doute pour permettre à ses deux acolytes de filer, sans qu'il ne se lance à leur poursuite.

-J'aimerais que tu me rendes la chose que vous m'avez empruntée.

-Ne compte pas là-dessus. Et n'en parle pas en ces termes !

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de perdre patience. Il fronça les sourcils, portant son bras gauche à hauteur de son visage. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure stratégie à adopter.

-Tu l'as déjà fait souffrir de son vivant. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que tu l'humilies dans la mort !

-Pour que sa tombe devienne un lieu de pèlerinage. Qu'il encourage inutilement les vivants à s'insurger !

-Aurais-tu peur de prononcer son nom ?

-Je te retourne la question, Sakura. Je m'amuse de voir que tu portes un bandeau frontal. Alors qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu n'es plus rattachée à un village. En fin de compte, Kakashi et toi, vous avez déserté Konoha. Vous êtes ce que l'on appelait autrefois des Nukenin.

-N'essaye pas d'établir de comparaison malheureuse.

-Si je vous ai épargné ce jour-là, c'est parce que votre mort n'avait rien à m'apporter. J'ai voulu vous laisser une seconde chance.

-Celle de mener une existence méprisable et docile… Vivre en s'écrasant sans chercher à t'entraver ! J'étais et je reste une Kunoichi du village de Konoha. Ce bandeau sur mon front n'y change strictement rien, bien au contraire !

Le bandeau qu'elle portait, s'avérait être celui de l'Alliance Shinobi. Mifune l'avait créé à l'occasion de la quatrième grande guerre. Il symbolisait cette seule et même bannière sous laquelle tout le monde se battait, sans distinction. Et aujourd'hui, il signifiait bien plus encore.

-Je me doutais que l'on en arriverait là un jour. Tu as dû te demander comment… Comment en dépit de toutes vos précautions, j'ai pu savoir que vous-vous étiez infiltré ici. À l'époque, j'ai placé des balises à peu près partout. Ces balises avaient vocation à m'informer si tout autre chakra que le mien était détecté en ces lieux. Le fait est que personne à part moi, n'avait connaissance de cette cache. Aussi je m'interroge. Car il semble bien que vous l'ayez découverte, malgré tout.

-Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te le dire ? Et puis de toute façon, avoue que tu manques cruellement de subtilité. Que tu aies cassé les visages de pierre était une chose. Mais vraiment, y dissimuler ta cache !

En vérité, il aurait parfaitement pu obtenir l'effet inverse. Une fois dépourvue de ses visages, la roche dominant le village ne revêtait plus de réel intérêt. Dès lors, n'importe qui pouvait émettre une opinion contraire à la sienne. De plus, Sakura bénéficiait d'un informateur. Sans qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, ils n'auraient sans doute jamais découvert ce lieu. Sakura rompit soudain le contact visuel, portant son regard sur l'extérieur. À la position de la lune, elle estima la tranche de temps qui venait de s'écouler, par rapport à son précédent emplacement. Tenten et Lee devaient s'être suffisamment éloignés. Elle avait gagné assez de temps comme ça. Se retournant, elle se retrouva nez à nez face à Sasuke. Sa main positionnée au niveau de son étui arrière, elle tira son Tantô et para de justesse l'attaque d'Uchiha. L'épée de Kusanagi et le Tantô s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit métallique. Ils se livrèrent un combat silencieux, à celui qui repousserait l'autre en premier, par sa seule force physique. Lassée de ce petit jeu, Sakura frappa le sol de son talon. Une fente traversa la roche, avant qu'elle ne fissure et ne se dérobe sous leurs pieds. Sasuke effectua un bond en arrière, se repliant sur une zone plus stable.

Il essuya une salve de kunaïs sortie tout droit du nuage de poussière. Attaque qui détourna momentanément son attention. Sakura en profita pour se jeter sur lui, le poing brandit en avant. Il esquiva sans mal ce nouvel assaut. De Bukijutsu, ils passèrent à du Taijutsu. Ils échangèrent une série de coups dans un enchaînement chorégraphié, sans jamais parvenir à s'atteindre. Du pied, Sasuke repoussa Sakura quelques mètres plus loin.

-Katon, Gôkakyû no Jutsu !

En réponse, Haruno composa une série de mudras, tigre, serpent, rat, serpent, tigre.

-Suiton, Suijinheki no Jutsu !

Une barrière d'eau se dressa devant elle, la protégeant de la boule de feu lancée par Sasuke. Uchiha se laissa aller à un rire sardonique.

-Tu n'as donc que ta force physique pour toi. Je m'ennuie un peu avec ce combat digne de l'académie.

Implicitement, Sasuke lui indiquait qu'il allait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il ne s'agissait jamais que d'un échauffement. Mais s'il s'imaginait qu'elle n'emploierait pas tous ses moyens, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Inspirant puis expirant, elle effectua le signe du tigre.

-Ninpô Sôzô Saisei, Byakugô no Jutsu !

Sakura venait de rompre le sceau de création et renouveau suprême. Partant de son front, les marques s'étendirent sur tout son corps. Tant qu'elle fournirait suffisamment de chakra, son kinjutsu lui permettrait de guérir de toute blessure infligée par son assaillant. Selon toute vraisemblance, Sakura entendait bien se battre le plus sérieusement du monde.

* * *

Passant outre la confusion générale, Hinata était parvenu à s'éclipser de la salle de réunion où se tenaient encore la plupart des convives. À l'étage, les jônins présents tentaient tant bien que mal d'instaurer un climat de confiance. La détonation avait créé un sursaut de panique. Une marée humaine s'était massée contre les portes. Les responsables de la sécurité cherchaient à ramener le calme, souhaitant éviter un mouvement de foule. Elle dévalait l'escalier à toute allure, ses tempes sifflaient. Désorientée, à un croisement elle hésita quant au chemin à emprunter. Sa main glissait sur la rampe et l'accompagnait dans les virages difficiles. Hinata descendait les marches deux à deux. Elle ressentait les limites que lui imposait son propre corps. En l'espace de deux années, elle avait beaucoup perdu en endurance. Arrivée en bas, elle marcha sur quelques mètres avant de plier sous le poids de la fatigue. Les mains sur les genoux, elle inspirait et expirait à grands coups. Hyûga peinait à retrouver son souffle. Après quelques secondes, elle recouvra un peu de son énergie. Hinata survola la zone du regard, à la recherche de l'origine de l'explosion. Elle remarqua alors un épais nuage de poussière, qui masquait une part du mur de roche surplombant le village.

-Byakugan !

Des veines vinrent encadrer le pourtour de ses yeux, tandis que ses pupilles se contractaient. Son dôjutsu actif, la portée de sa vision s'améliora dans l'instant. Hinata se concentra sur un point fixe. Ses Byakugan lui permirent de traverser la matière. L'écran de fumée devint un lointain souvenir. Désormais, elle apercevait très clairement le relief montagneux. Une ouverture avait été pratiquée dans la roche. En témoignaient les restes d'un éboulement. Quelques cailloux venaient encore s'ajouter aux monceaux de pierre. Derechef, elle amplifia la portée de sa vision. La jeune femme distingua très nettement deux flux de chakra en mouvement. Deux personnes menaient un affrontement, elle nota également la présence d'un clone. Alors qu'elle cherchait toujours à accentuer sa vue, un détail attira son attention. Elle crut d'abord à une barrière de distorsion. Après un examen minutieux, elle identifia la forme étrange, faisant appel à sa mémoire. Le feu inextinguible des Uchiha, l'un des deux ninjas maîtrisait donc l'Enton. Sous le choc, Hinata ferma les yeux et interrompit son inspection. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Enfreignant les lois en vigueur, elle avait malaxé du chakra et utilisé une technique ninja sans être habilitée à le faire. La gravité de ce geste coûtait cher, un aller simple pour la prison de Hôzukijou. Le contexte ne plaiderait pas en sa faveur. Elle qui se trouvait presque sur les lieux d'une explosion à la cause inconnue. N'importe qui avancerait qu'elle n'y était pas étrangère. La panique la gagna à son tour. Hinata tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait aperçu.

Autour d'elle, on s'organisait, les convives évacuaient le bâtiment. Les jônins formaient un cordon de sécurité, indiquant par des gestes le comportement à adopter, s'arrêter ou avancer. Tous paraissaient bien trop affairés pour avoir remarqué une jeune femme esseulée, qui de surcroit leur tournait le dos. Hinata poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ôtée d'un poids, sa découverte lui revint en mémoire. Comme si son cerveau bénéficiait soudain d'assez de place pour traiter l'information. Hinata se rembrunit. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. _Ne pas fléchir, ne pas fléchir, ne pas fléchir…_ Se répétait-elle comme un mantra. Préférant le danger à l'inactivité, elle s'élança en avant sans trop y réfléchir. Son cœur lui dictait la conduite à suivre. Il fallait qu'elle y aille, elle devait savoir. La possibilité de se voir accusée, d'être jugée comme responsable de l'incident, n'avait plus aucune importance.

* * *

Les flammes de l'Enton jalonnaient une sorte de chemin qui menait à Sasuke. Sakura les évitait dans la mesure du possible. En frôler une suffirait à la condamner, le combat prendrait alors fin. Son chakra concentré sur la plante de ses pieds, elle courait sur la surface d'un mur. Arrivée au point d'effondrement du couloir, elle bondit en avant, préparant sa nouvelle offensive. Elle faisait peu de cas de ce clone qui se trouvait quelques mètres derrière elle. Sasuke la vit arriver par le haut, sans prendre la peine de bouger, il activa son Rinnegan pour utiliser l'une de ses facultés. Uchiha permuta les places de Sakura et de son clone, à l'aide de son dôjutsu. Haruno atterrit à sa place initiale. Le temps qu'elle réagisse, Uchiha se tenait déjà à sa hauteur, armée de son épée de Kusanagi. La lame imprégnée de chakra électrique traversa sa cible. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, derrière un écran de fumée se révéla une bûche de bois, la technique de permutation.

-Derrière toi, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Sakura lui laissa juste le temps de se retourner, avant de frapper le sol de son poing. Il ne s'en fractura que davantage. Comme elle s'y attendait, Sasuke se replia en arrière. Elle s'élança à sa suite. Haruno cherchait à imposer un combat au corps-à-corps. Tactique qui la désavantageait le moins face aux pupilles de Sasuke. Sakura guettait désormais une ouverture, le temps s'écoulait et il lui fallait se retirer au plus vite. Lucide, elle savait parfaitement n'avoir aucune chance face à lui. Kakashi avait donné des instructions. Elle avait enfreint la première, ne restait plus que la seconde. Les deux anciens membres de l'équipe 7 posèrent le pied sur la seule partie du couloir encore debout.

Sasuke voulut avancer, de ce geste naturel qui consiste à placer un pied devant l'autre. Pour une raison inconnue, il en fut incapable. Son corps semblait ne plus lui répondre, ne plus lui obéir. Sakura le regardait sans comprendre. Adoptant une posture offensive, elle se prépara à parer sa prochaine attaque.

-Kagemane no Jutsu ! Sasuke tu es prisonnier de la manipulation des ombres. Sakura, si j'étais toi, j'en profiterai pour décamper sur-le-champ. Ma maîtrise n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Deux années sans entraînement, on le paye cher. Crois-moi !

-Shikamaru ?!

À une distance de cinq mètres, Shikamaru maintenait son emprise sur Sasuke. Une ombre partait de ses pieds et se terminait à hauteur d'Uchiha. Stupéfaite, Sakura le regardait sans bouger. Inconsciente de ce qu'il entreprenait pour elle.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, Sakura ! D'ailleurs, je m'en fiche pas mal. C'est sans doute plus utile que tout ce que l'on fait dans ce foutu village, depuis la fin de la guerre. Pars vite ! Je ne pourrai pas tenir très longtemps…

-Shikamaru !

-Pars, je te dis.

Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Shikamaru savait ce qui l'attendait avant même de lui venir en aide. Il avait pris sa décision en son âme et conscience. Qu'elle consente à l'accepter, importait peu. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Immobiliser Sasuke ne le neutralisait pas totalement pour autant. Il lui restait encore ses pupilles. Dans son œil droit, Sakura le vit activer son Eien no Mangekyô Sharingan. Par anticipation, elle se jeta sur sa gauche, effectuant une série de roulades. In extremis, elle évita une nouvelle vague de flammes noires.

-Sakura !

Ce nouvel ordre intimé la fit enfin réagir. Animée d'un dernier sursaut d'hésitation, elle engagea un pied dans sa direction. Shikamaru inclina négativement la tête, manifestant sa désapprobation. Résignée, Sakura maintint le contact visuel, cherchant à lui communiquer sa reconnaissance et son désespoir. Cet échange ne dura que quelques secondes. Enfin, elle disparut. À cet instant précis, l'emprise de Shikamaru céda. Libéré de l'ombre de Nara, Sasuke retrouva ses pleins moyens. Uchiha posa les yeux sur lui, lui adressant un regard lourd de sens. De son Rinnegan, il ouvrit une fenêtre dimensionnelle dans laquelle il s'engouffra. Shikamaru se retrouva seul.

-Je suis foutu…

* * *

_Beaucoup de choses se passent dans ce chapitre. On y retrouve une Hinata en constante évolution. Après réflexion, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle représentait un peu le lecteur dans le récit. Elle évolue dans ce monde qui lui est devenu étranger et découvre. Elle raisonne sans trop s'en rendre compte, cherche à comprendre ce qui motive Sasuke. Sakura incarne son extrême opposé. Elle est dominée par sa douleur et sa rancœur. Sasuke, quant à lui, est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Il n'est ni tout blanc ni tout noir. Certains polémiqueront peut-être sur la révélation du secret du massacre du clan Uchiha. C'est un choix que j'ai fait. Et qui apporte beaucoup de mon point de vue. Pour ce qui est du développement de l'histoire, je pense qu'elle va s'étaler sur deux ans dans leur chronologie. Je compte introduire des romances, même si je ne sais pas encore de façon très précise quels couples se formeront. J'ai quelques petites idées._


End file.
